Vals de piel escarchada
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Cuando el alma alcanza su complemento... el cuerpo se deja llevar... Por eso, lo demás no debe importarte... Ya estoy listo.


**A puertas de que la angustia general del fandom de YoI termine en un suicidio general o en una explosión misma celebración de Yuuri tras su sexto lugar en el Grand Prix, me he atrevido a escribir este One Shot sobre ellos.**

 **Soy fan tanto del Viktuuri como del Otario, así que, queridas hermanas en el afecto hacia estas dos preciosas parejas, espero que les guste.**

 **Va dedicado muy especialmente a mis queridas Any, Laura y Cinthia, con quienes suelo shippear, y, espero, sigamos shippeando a estos papazotes.**

 **Decir que considero a YoI mi nuevo anime favorito por encima de todos, no es exagerar. En verdad he quedado encandilada como nunca antes, así que deseo de todo corazón que mañana por la noche mis lágrimas sean de felicidad ante la perspectiva de una segunda temporada... Y por el matri n.n**

 **O matris *suspira***

 **Ahora sí: Yuuri on Ice no es de mi autoría, si lo fuera, no nos haría sufrir tanto (mentira, soy muy cruel u.u). Le pertenece a mi nueva musa inspiradora Mitsurō Kubo, culpable de mis nuevos desvelos.**

Espero que les guste. Las partes en cursiva corresponden a recuerdos y/o pensamientos de los personajes.

Besos!

* * *

 **Vals de piel escarchada**

 _El viento girando al ritmo de mis cabellos largos, la sensación de atemporalidad y falta de gravedad que acompañan a mis saltos._

 _Esos que llevan nombres que suenan a glorias de este deporte que aprendí a hacer mío, a liderar._

 _Hebras que parecieran discurrir entre los dedos de una fuerza que va más allá de cualquier consciente entendimiento de la vulnerabilidad de un corazón, y que, al mismo tiempo, son tan frías como su propio color._

 _Más allá de la pista de patinaje, de mis competencias, y el dorado fulgurante y envidiado de mis triunfos, ese frío asociado al hielo sobre el que intento crear música e historias, era mi única compañía._

 _Pero eso nadie lo sabe. Ni Yakov, ni Yurio…_

\- Una vez más, Viktor, por favor. Aún no termino de clavarlo adecuadamente…

 _Ok, no, está bien._

 _La forma verbal correcta es_ "lo sabía", _porque poco a poco, lentamente, con la agilidad de una tortilla de huevo envolviendo un suculento trozo de carne de cerdo condimentado…_

\- ¿Y… puedo clavártelo yo, luego, Yuu…ri…?

 _Katsuki Yuuri empezó a descifrarme sin siquiera pretenderlo. Sin notarlo, como yo no había notado su presencia, con honestidad, en ninguna de sus participaciones…_

 _Orgulloso, arrogante, creyéndome lo mejor de lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo, sin afán alguno de desear hacer sentir mal al resto, solo posaba mis ojos en las personas que podían ser un rival potencial…_

\- Vi…Vi… ¡Viktor!

 _¡Jajaja, adorable sonrojo!_

 _Antes de Yuuri, yo simplemente pretendía abarcar solo aquellos colores tan fríos como mi alma, como mi corazón… Pretendía creer que la esencia misma del patinaje era la capacidad de sorprender al espectador con un espectáculo que lo hiciera delirar, bailar, entre la delicada sucesión de la pureza hasta la llegada del erotismo sutil que emociona sin hacerte llegar (en lo que siempre voy a discrepar con Chris…)._

 _Pero no pretendía divertirme yo mismo._

 _Antes de Yuuri, yo pretendía que una foto o una flor, incluso una promesa de enseñanza, era mi más noble manifestación de agradecimiento ante el fanatismo incluso de mis propios compañeros de competencia._

 _Qué ridículo fuiste, Viktor Nikiforov._

\- ¿Eh… por qué me gritas? ¿Acaso no puedo querer yo luego clavar mis palillos en tu katsudon, Yuuri? Oh, eres tan cruel conmigo, creo que en verdad debería morir pronto para no ser una carga para ti…

La esbelta figura del más alto se inclinó, hasta dejar descansar, con una contenida fuerza, la totalidad de sus rodillas sobre el frío piso de hielo, en su actuación número mil y tantos de su _"Viktor herido por su cerdito"_.

Si la pista de patinaje hubiese podido hablar, habría soltado el mismo pensamiento en forma de palabras que Yuuri acababa de dejar fluir en su mente.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

\- Te grito porque buscas cualquier ocasión para avergonzarme -bajó la mirada, sin perder el bonito tono rosado de sus mejillas.

\- El que seas un mal pensado y siempre busques un doble sentido a mis comentarios, no quiere decir que yo busque avergonzarte con mensajes encriptados.

\- ¿Encriptados? Ojalá lo fueran, pero no, ¡eres demasiado directo! -alzó la voz, pero muerto de la vergüenza. ¿Y si en verdad eran sus propios pensamientos los sucios…?- Yo… Mejor vayamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde -giró sobre sí, buscando alejarse.

\- Espera -pero la mano enguantada del otro lo detuvo.

 _Después de Yuuri, empecé a pretender lograr la osadía de ser como él, a través de él._

 _Sé que surgieron muchas teorías sobre la razón por la cual dejé la pista por venir a entrenar a un chico menor que yo, "sin talento", o al menos con un ritmo irregular de rendimiento, adicto a comidas que lo habían convertido en todo menos un patinador de élite, con varios kilos de más y una pancita que según los entendidos, "quitaba gracia a sus movimientos"._

 _Sin embargo, nada más alejado de la realidad podría haberse dicho sobre él y yo…_

Detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo el suave jalón del cuerpo del otro, al usarlo como palanca para incorporarse.

\- No son sucios, y lo sabes… Ok, son muy pretenciosos, como yo mismo, y tienen algo de picardía

\- Viktor…

\- ¿…mucha…? -lo hizo sonreír- No puedo evitarlo. Es parte de mi personalidad, pero como puedes ver, y lo sabes, lo hago cuando estamos solos… El único momento en que me permites ser como quiero ser ante todos…

 _Solo Hiroko-san sabe el motivo por el que dejé todo en Rusia, y vine hasta aquí…_

 _Ya que ni siquiera tú lo sospechas, Yuuri._

\- Viktor -susurró bajito, para luego suspirar- Sabes bien que

\- Podría creer que en un mundo alterno lleno de prejuicios mal intencionados te surgiesen dudas excesivas, pero… Aunque hayan cosas que nuestros países a veces tomen de manera extraña, sabes bien que como buenos rusos, mis compatriotas ya lo han visto todo- Yuuri rió, sin poder quitarse del todo esa sensación de saber que Viktor a veces se permitía ser un poco egocéntrico- Y tampoco puedo evitar agradecer que Japón sea incluso más permisivo, habiéndome recibido en todo momento con los brazos abiertos

\- Si yo fuese un pentacampeón, hasta en el mar me recibirían con los brazos abiertos, tonto –Viktor soltó una de sus típicas risitas.

\- Bueno, pero ustedes los japoneses valoran mucho a la familia, y dudo que me hubiesen querido de no ser porque demostré desde un inicio que mis intenciones eran buenas. Que lo siguen siendo… Pero -lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- podría soportar cualquier agravio, y en realidad ni me importarían, si tú y yo defendiésemos a capa y espada esto que nos une y que es real, Yuuri, y no una simple competencia por saber quién sorprende o seduce más al otro con _Eros_ , y mucho menos en cada Grand Prix a los que hemos empezado a asistir en paralelo.

\- Es que

\- ¿Es que qué? Te he demostrado que eres más que capaz de lograr cosas que incluso yo no fui capaz de lograr, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste ese salto que me llevó a besarte…? -Yuuri abrió los ojos completamente y bajó la mirada, sonrojado- ¿Crees acaso que ese beso no fue sincero, que no demostró todo lo que quise demostrar de manera honesta…?- Viktor le dio unos segundos para responder, pero al no hacerlo, decidió continuar, luego de lanzar un suspiro- Si me dices que no deseas que sigamos esta relación, yo

\- ¡No he dicho eso! -se apresuró a cortar sus palabras, al notar el leve atisbo de duda y tristeza.

 _¿Cómo podría siquiera sugerirlo, baka? Con lo que te quiero…_

\- ¿Entonces…? -se miraron a los ojos, los claros irradiando cada día, con mayor intensidad, la misma expresión embelesada de aquella fiesta de excesiva efusividad en la que había caído rendido ante el encanto de esos ojos oscuros y brillantes.

\- Viktor… ¿y si esto te lleva al precipicio?

 _Al precipicio…_

 _Y pensar que ya han pasado unos buenos años de matrimonio aplazado por tus miedos, años en los que los periodistas hasta han adoptado el papel de consejeros matrimoniales, y compinches míos, con tal de cubrir ese evento que me llevará a la locura total y la dicha indescriptible…_

\- Ya he ocasionado en varias ocasiones que Yakov dude de ti como entrenador, que Yurio se burle con el hecho de haberte convertido en casi un niñero, de que

\- ¡Suficiente! -alzó la voz, poniendo un dedo enguantado en sus labios- Haberlo dicho antes, Yuuri. Si de eso se trataba, la solución es realmente simple -lo soltó, con esa extraña sonrisa que solía exhibir cuando acababa de decidir algo que a Yuuri podía avergonzarlo aun más…

\- ¿Qué

\- Nada, nada -le robó un beso, de la manera natural en que lo hacía, ocasionándole más y más rubores- Vamos a casa, tu mamá debe haberme preparado uno de esos deliciosos tazones de cerdo que solo son míos.

\- Eso no es justo -hizo una pequeña mueca adorable al recordar los katsudon que su madre solía preparar especialmente para Viktor, con doble ración de carne y mucho más huevo- mamá me tiene a dieta por tu culpa, ¡esa es mi ración! -se dejó ayudar, mientras su novio le quitaba sus patines.

\- Eso se llama _"amor por el yerno"_ , muy típico de Rusia e incluso países latinos también, así que no te quejes, que bien que me lo he ganado. Tú también la tendrías fácil si tus suegros estuviesen vivos -le guiñó, sin percatarse de cuánto esas palabras habían halagado a Yuuri.

\- Yo…

 _¿Por qué confié solo en Hiroko-san mi verdadero motivo? Simple._

 _Necesitaba una aliada que no pensase que yo era un ruso demasiado libertino y acosador. Siempre he tenido la tendencia a disfrutar la vida "al natural", así que me era imposible dejar de lado ese tipo de comportamientos, lo cual no significa tampoco que hiciera lo mismo con todos. O todas. Solo a Yuuri he llegado a tratar de esta manera..._

 _La primera vez que nos quedamos a solas luego de que Yuuri huyese de mí, Hiroko-san me preguntó sobre el tiempo que llevaba yo amando a su hijo._

 _Mi primera reacción fue reírme, y preguntar sobre la causa de esa "absurda mala idea", minimizando su preocupación como solemos menospreciar los comentarios de la gente mayor para ocultar nuestra vergüenza._

 _Pero ella me mató con unas simples palabras…_

"Sólo existe un remedio para la falta de inspiración, y ese remedio es el amor: Cuando un hombre lo encuentra, recupera el color de sus ojos cada vez que lo ve. Y, debo decir, que en todos mis años de vida, no he visto en Hasetsu un cielo más bello que los tuyos, antes o después del día en que le dijiste a él que serías su entrenador. Al fin veo vida en ellos, Viktor".

 _Mamá, ¿me perdonas por querer que ella me adopte?_

 _No pude ocultarle nada desde ese día. Le conté sobre aquella fiesta, rogándole que jamás le comentase nada, ya que creía que Yuuri prefería no hablar sobre ello._

 _Triste la ocasión en que me enteré que ni siquiera se acordaba, pero bueno, esa es otra historia…_

 _Caí redondito, y eso que él siempre ha sido el de la tendencia a engordar, y no yo. Pero es que, esa mezcla perfecta entre_ Eros _y_ Agape _, me terminó seduciendo como si fuese un adolescente ante una bella mujer._

 _Ojo, nunca he visto a Yuuri con ojos de deseo carnal, salvo ahora que ambos tenemos mutuo derecho a fantasear con nuestra intimidad, aunque consideremos que ese momento llegará solo, sin forzarlo, ni presionarnos. La dulzura con que este amor fue creciendo, la manera en que fui conquistando ese hermoso corazón, es lo que me narcotiza, me llena de vida e ilusiones que van más allá del oro._

 _¿Qué puede existir de magnánimo en ser pentacampeón y seguir a ese ritmo frenético, si no tienes un instante para mirar otro par de ojos y ver cómo se iluminan al ver los tuyos? ¿Qué de vivificador puede haber en usar los mejores trajes, y poder comprarte lo que desees, si no puedes sentir la satisfacción de ver su rostro iluminarse al sugerir que quiere dar un paseo, y tú le pides que se entregue a tu criterio, a ciegas, para hacerlo feliz…?_

 _El día en que Yuuri compró esos anillos me terminé de convencer de que no había sido yo quien lo salvó de un final patético a una prometedora carrera como patinador artístico. No. Yo no he hecho nada por él, al contrario. Llegué a invadir su espacio, luego de descubrirme enamorado. Y sin quererlo, terminé compartiendo una cama con él, cada que nos movemos de casa hacia alguno de sus nuevos triunfos matizados de compañía, confianza mutua, y saludable competencia…_

 _Gracias a Yuuri volví a patinar, por el deseo irrefrenable de verme humillado por su belleza artística, y conquistado por su humildad._

 _¡Rayos!_

 _No puedo… no puedo…_

\- Oi -preocupado, se puso de cuclillas, para limpiar una lágrima que había caído- Viktor, ¿qué pasa…?

\- Que te amo, idiota. Y ya no puedo esperar más, ¿debo coreografiar una nueva pedida de mano o nuestra marcha nupcial para que lo entiendas…?

 _Viktor nunca me ha tratado con frialdad. Ni siquiera ese día que me destrozó el corazón dos segundos al amenazarme con irse si no clasificaba, me trató mal. Era simplemente una estúpida manera de intentar hacerme reaccionar, y yo…_

 _¿Por qué tengo miedo…?_

 _Claro que lo sé…_

\- Patina conmigo…

\- ¿Eh? -los ojos claros lo miraron asombrados, en medio de su humedad. Si le pedía eso, ¿qué carajos habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo hasta ahora?- Yuuri, noso

\- Patina conmigo. Sé que no existe categoría alguna que permita que dos hombres lo hagan juntos, y sé que ninguno desea colocarse un traje femenino, pero… Patina conmigo. Crea un tema y una coreografía conmigo…

 _No puedo retirar mi vista de esos ojos más brillantes que el centro de la Vía Láctea. Me gritan una respuesta… me solicitan un "Sí"._

 _Me ruegan, como vengo rogando desde hace cinco años, aunque nunca haya suplicado._

 _Las ganas de vengarme aunque sea por un par de días me quieren vencer, pero…_

 _Lo amo._

\- …quizás… podría hacerse aquí, como tu competencia con Yurio…

\- Podríamos hacerlo real, sí -a Viktor esa sonrisa radiante y hermosa le pareció más maravillosa que el mismo premio de las Olimpiadas- Estoy seguro de que él y Otabek se sentirán interesados; sé que Micky y Emil, y Phichit-kun con su novio, se emocionarán también… Y, bueno -rió- Chris sería un excelente juez, ahora que se retiró…

\- No lo dudo, pero le cortaré una mano si vuelve a tocarte.

\- En esa competencia quien me tocará serás solo tú -se miraron a los ojos. Un nuevo brillo los iluminó- Yo… creo que necesito eso, Viktor. Avanzar a ti… a través del patinaje, a ese momento que me asusta, por… por ser _"nuevo"_ en… todo…

 _Cualquier plan absurdo que ya tenía, se me fue al carajo._

 _Demonios._

 _Este japonés hace que mi sangre rusa se avergüence de pertenecerme…_

\- Vaya, vaya… Lo tienes todo pensado -acarició su rostro, con el cariño enorme que siempre se mostraban en público- Pídele a esa casi ex novia tuya que venga a Hasetsu.

\- ¡Viktor, no fue mi novia!

\- Pero te gustaba, y quiero que me vea siendo tu novio -el otro rió, al notar el mal enmascarado dejo de celos- Así que, querido Yuuri, pídele venir. Quiero que nos ayude a crear la melodía de nuestra primera vez, porque de la segunda y más importante, solo seremos tú y yo los responsables…

 _Lo veo pasar saliva, y no puedo contenerme…_

 _Te amo, Yuuri._

 _Y este primer beso apasionado espero que te muestre lo mucho que Eros también representa en mis sentimientos…_

 _\- . -_

\- Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro aquel día, Nikiforov. No deseo hablar contigo, eres un despojo humano para mí.

\- Si lo soy, ¿cómo es que me aceptaste el katsudon que traje…?

Yurio estuvo a punto de atorarse, pero logró disimularlo, con una agria sonrisa.

\- Viene de la madre del cerdo. Entonces, aunque tú seas el intermediario, no lo has contaminado.

\- Supongo entonces que dejarte estos palillos adicionales es correcto. Después de todo –miró hacia el extremo opuesto de la pista, donde Yuuri y Otabek parecían platicar amistosamente- me imagino que no desearás hacer la de la Dama y el Vagabundo cuando compartan el platillo…

Yurio bajó la mirada, sonrojado, y apuró su proceso de alimentación, casi quemándose con la comida que tanto había aprendido a amar, aunque nunca fuese a aceptarlo a viva voz.

\- ¿…se nota…? –susurró, muy bajito, sin apartar el rostro del borde del recipiente.

\- A leguas. Tanto que tu ex amor platónico también lo ha notado… -la piel volvió a transparentarse.

\- Como repitas semejante estupidez, terminarás con estos palillos ensartados en tu nariz –el mayor se puso a reír.

\- Lamento haberte quitado tantas oportunidades con Yuuri, pero hay cosas en las que me era imposible ceder, Yurio.

\- … -se tomó unos segundos de silencio- Son dos situaciones diferentes. El cerdo siempre fue un _algo_ a lo cual proteger y cuidar, aunque haya creído él que las cosas eran al revés. En cambio ahora… La idea de depender de alguien en… ese aspecto, no me es del todo molesta -se oyó una risita divertida.

\- Bueno, es que existe una verdad que debes empezar a aceptar, Yuri –el otro se sorprendió al oírlo llamarle por su verdadero nombre- El amor no es un obstáculo. Es aquel impulso que te lleva a clavar cada una de las metas que te propongas cumplir al lado de la persona que te ha dado la dicha de saberte su elegido- el ruso menor abrió la boca, sonrojado y asombrado, e iba a comentar algo, pero las otras dos personas presentes se acercaron, exhibiendo sus características expresiones faciales- ¿Terminaron de hablar?

\- Sí –Yuuri evitó sus ojos, aunque no pudo ocultar el leve temblor cuando fue tomado de la mano y jalado suavemente hacia su cuerpo, sin posesividad. Yurio frunció el ceño, con ese instinto de protección que se le activaba cuando veía al _cerdo_ en problemas.

\- Oi, de

\- Ya Katsuki me explicó la idea general, Nikiforov –la voz del kazajo lo interrumpió, casi con el mismo efecto que el apretón de manos de Viktor sobre el japonés- Creo que hoy por la tarde les consultaremos aquello que quede pendiente.

\- Me parece perfecto. Espero de todo corazón que no tengas que buscar un compañero de patinaje de reemplazo.

\- ¡Como si yo lo –el gatito por la boca muere, pensó Yuuri. El color encendido de las usualmente pálidas mejillas de Yurio arrancó una dulce sonrisa en Otabek.

\- Creo que deberían partir ya si buscarán a Chulanont y a Giacometti. Vi en la mañana que estaban de paseo por ese mercadillo que Yuri suele visitar en sus ratos libres.

\- Gracias, Otabek. Iremos ahora mismo, justamente quedamos en almorzar juntos, ¿no se nos unen? –algo en el deje medio angustiado de Yuuri no terminaba de gustarle a Yurio, pero negó.

\- Debo coordinar con él sobre los términos que nos han propuesto. Tal vez, en la noche podríamos salir en grupo.

\- Ya Yuuri y yo tenemos planes nocturnos, lo lamento –las miradas rusas parecieron desafiarse, hasta que finalmente el contacto de deshizo cuando, luego de una inclinación apresurada y excesiva, Yuuri terminó jalándolo, en un intento de huida cobarde para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Viéndolos alejarse, con el japonés hecho un ovillo de nervios, Yurio no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

\- Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad? –a su lado, la voz profunda de Otabek lo trajo al aquí y al ahora en un segundo.

\- Si hablas de Viktor te equivocas. Siempre lo he admirado, pero no querido, es un viejo decrépito al cual deseé vencer con todo mi ser. Y lo logré –lo miró desafiante, pero se asombró al notar una extraña y sutil alteración en su semblante- Si hablas del cerdo, mi relación con él es la que podrías pensar que existe entre dos hermanos. Solo eso.

\- Ya veo… En realidad no tienes por qué comentármelo, ni yo debería haberlo preguntado. Lo siento –Yurio se mordió el labio inferior, y apretó los puños.

\- …lo que sentí por él algún día no se acercó en nada a lo que siento actualmente cada vez que me haces sonreír –y muy contrario a lo esperado, lo escupió, sin siquiera alzar la voz, impactándolo- Tú… Deberías irte haciendo a la idea de que somos amigos, y no tienes por qué compararte con el resto –pero su último comentario borró el rastro de alegría impreso en el héroe kazajo.

\- …no me comparo. Es solo que parte de ti es ese sentimiento que aun te une a él, y si yo deseo que me consideres tu… _amigo_ , debo conocer cómo sientes…

\- Demonios, ¡que no sentía nada romántico por él, Otabek!

\- Entonces –se acercó, bajando de golpe sus aires petulantes y furiosos- ¿patinarás conmigo? Mejor dicho, ¿me elegirás a mí para participar contra tu amigo y su novio…?

Los ojos verdes lograron sostener los otros, oscuros pero mil veces más expresivos que el rostro de su dueño. Tembló, sintiéndose de pronto vulnerable, y deseando un abrazo de parte de Otabek.

\- ¿…acaso podría pedirle a otra persona ese favor…?

\- Sabes que no es un favor hacia ti. Es un honor para mí –las mejillas pálidas se colorearon, sin poder evitarlo.

\- …ya… ya no soy un niño…

\- Me parece que es más que evidente que yo ya sé que no lo eres, ¿no te parece? –Yurio bajó la mirada, sintiéndose muy pequeño.

\- …entonces…

\- Entonces, hazme feliz, una vez más, patinando conmigo. Permitiéndome ver de cerca una vez más tus ojos con ese brillo que solo tú les impregnas –le alzó el mentón, mostrándole su propia admiración que rayaba en la devoción total. El otro logró sonreírle.

\- Yuuri… y Viktor…

\- Son también parecidos en eso a nosotros. Aunque me parece que Nikiforov tuvo que esperar un poco más de tiempo para demostrarle sus sentimientos totales.

\- …típico del cerdo. Ser huidizo y miedoso –se cruzó de brazos, haciéndolo reír.

\- No veo que la reacción de cierto gatito haya sido diferente… aunque debo decir que temía enfrentarme a un _Agape_ demasiado indomable –volvió a sonrojarlo.

\- Claro, como el señor tenía taaanta experiencia… -intentó burlarse, asumiendo, sin haberlo confirmado previamente, que un hombre como Otabek era tan "inocente" como Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Si lo logré en tu cumpleaños número dieciséis con una simple confesión en forma de mi muy particular muestra de _Eros_ , ¿no crees que algo de experiencia previa tuve… Yuri?

Se le fue el aire.

Maldita voz profunda de héroe de guerra amorosa, cómo lo odiaba…

Y cómo odiaba a _la_ , o a _el_ , idiota que lo…

\- Ja. Te hice un favor, no lo olvides –un amago de retirada fue frustrada por la cercanía del otro hacia su espalda, sin contacto físico. Otabek nunca se permitía incomodarlo más de lo necesario delante de la gente, o en un lugar expuesto, porque sabía que la ternura de Yuri era un tesoro que quería monopolizar solo para sí mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿puedes hacerme este nuevo favor y enseñarme a patinar tan bien como para no avergonzarte siendo tu pareja…? –la mirada de Yuri se suavizó, aunque el otro no pudo verlo.

\- …patinamos a un ritmo muy parecido, aunque tú te muestres más masculino por tu propia fisonomía –Otabek sonrió, un poco sonrojado. Le encantaba esa manera delicada y casi inocente con la que el otro lo halagaba.

\- Quiero, sin embargo, que ninguno asuma un rol en específico, porque somos dos hombres hechos y derechos. Elegiremos juntos una melodía que nos represente, ¿estás de acuerdo? –Yurio volteó, y volvió a sonreírle.

\- Sí.

\- Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar algo más?

\- Nunca dejas de ser formal, ¿verdad? –sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

\- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy frente a la persona que me inspira –le arrancó un suspiro interno- Yo estoy tan listo como esa noche de tu cumpleaños, Yuri. Me encantaría que esto fuese real para todos mediante esta coreografía. Sin embargo, respetaré la decisión que tú adoptes, y daré todo de mí para seguirte el ritmo.

Sí, eso era.

Eso era lo que nunca le había llegado a permitir enamorarse de Viktor o Yuuri. El respeto hacia su persona como a un igual, y no como a un niño. Incluso cuando aun lo era, Otabek lo había hecho sentir ser su guía y no el guiado. Incluso en otros momentos muy de ellos, le permitía ser el director de su coreografía compartida.

Estiró su mano, sonriendo de manera honesta, como siempre que lo hacía para él. Y asintió, esperando el contacto de su piel.

\- Creo que es más que evidente que también estoy listo. Pero no diremos nada. Sabes bien que hay acciones que valen más que mil palabras, y tú y yo siempre lo hemos hecho todo de esa manera.

\- Así es –acarició su mano, y se acercó más, sin apartar la mirada. Yuri ya no era tan bajo, pero aun podía sentirse orgulloso de hacerle elevar el mentón cada que deseaba ver su hermoso rostro por completo.

\- Entonces… Te elijo, también aquí, como mi pareja.

\- . -

 _Yuuri no me había hablado en todo el día por voluntad propia. Nada. Ni siquiera para pedir ir al baño, o para sugerir ir a comer. Afortunadamente habíamos estado de visita en visita en algunos lugares, así que esas dos básicas situaciones cotidianas habían sido cubiertas en cortos minutos de separación. Lo único que me mantenía tranquilo era el calor de su mano, que me era permitida tomar cada que regresaba a mi lado._

 _Pero no lo sé. No sé si Yuuri es consciente de lo mucho que me hiere al dudar tanto, o tragarse todo lo que le preocupa como si en esta doble relación profesional y romántica ya no existiese… amor._

 _Phichit también lo notó, igual que Yurio. Lo sé, porque desaprovechó todas y cada una de las oportunidades justas y precisas para robar unas selfies memorables, como el momento en que Yuuri llegó a mi lado, más sonrojado de lo habitual, pidiéndome un pañuelo de tela, porque el anillo se le había mojado al lavarse las manos sin darse cuenta de que no se lo había quitado, y no quería dañarlo con el papel corriente, así que me atreví a secarlo, acariciando delante de todos sus dedos._

 _O como cuando Chris apareció de la nada, y no recibió reclamo alguno cuando volvió a tocarle el trasero. Creo que incluso yo mismo me estoy contagiando de esta fría ausencia de emociones, porque ni siquiera yo me enojé._

 _Yuuri, ya una vez me quisiste fuera de tu vida, y aunque en ese momento entendiste qué era lo que en realidad yo estaba queriendo, ¿aun no lo aceptas, verdad?_

\- Yo –por primera vez en el día, su voz se hizo escuchar, por lo que Viktor volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo dulcemente- quisiera ir al mar. ¿Tienes mucha hambre, o podemos comprar algo en un conbini y comerlo en la playa?

\- La verdad es que tengo principalmente sed, y se me han antojado almendras azucaradas. Solo quisiera comer eso, así que no creo que haya problema alguno en ir allá.

\- ¡Oh, sé dónde venden unas muy deliciosas! –el corazón de Viktor pareció resucitar al verlo así de sonriente y espontáneo- Compremos algo de beber, un paquete de almendras y unos enrollados de carne, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, es un plan perfecto, Yuuri.

 _Lo ignora, pero me acelera el corazón, sin que pueda evitarlo, con cada uno de sus sonrojos. Yuuri tiene un poder incomparable sobre mí. Es capaz de destruirme con una sola mala mirada o reconstruirme solo al decir mi nombre. Sabía que esto era lo que vivían los hombres enamorados, pero siempre lo desdeñé porque el patinaje era más importante._

 _No me arrepiento. Sentir esto por alguien más que no sea Yuuri me parece ahora una idea tan absurda… Eso sí sería una pérdida total de tiempo._

Compraron lo necesario, y luego caminaron conversando sobre las reacciones de Phichit y Chris ante el evento propuesto. Contrario a lo esperado, el más joven había agradecido el que pensasen en él, pero había rechazado la oferta. Su razón, en parte, con gran criterio, era la imposibilidad de poder adaptarse en tan corto tiempo a una coreografía compartida, cuando aun estaba ensimismado en querer lograr perfeccionar su técnica. Y la otra, aunque no compartida con ellos, era el deseo de disfrutar a la distancia, y paso a paso si se lo permitían, de la formación de la coreografía de cada una de las dos parejas, a las que consideraba muy hermosas, más allá del talento natural y fresco de sus protagonistas.

Chris había disfrutado mucho la idea de esa competencia. Le había propuesto a Yuuri inclusive el presentar un pequeño espectáculo de pole dance, y el pobre casi se había desmayado cuando entre el suizo y el ruso lo habían rodeado, moviéndose contra su cuerpo de manera insinuante, aunque Chris sin mucho contacto ya que Viktor lo miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, eso no le molestaba al joven de las pestañas extra largas y rizadas: estimaba mucho a ambos, y le encantaba la idea de que esas alianzas fuesen algo más que un inocente amuleto de la buena suerte.

\- Fue aquí donde mencionaste por primera vez que podías ser mi novio… -Yuuri habló, sacándolo de sus recuerdos- ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, como si fuera ayer. Me habías estado ignorando muchos días, y yo estaba frustrado. No sabía cómo llegar a ti y se me estaban agotando los medios y las ideas.

\- Entonces fue una medida desesperada –bajó la mirada y la voz, luciendo decepcionado.

\- No, no en el sentido negativo que puedas verle. Desesperada sí, porque no sabía cómo lograr acercarme a ti. Quería sacar lo mejor de la persona que amaba, y no me dejabas hacerlo –Yuuri lo miró, sorprendido, topándose con esa mirada y sonrisa que lo derretían.

\- ¿Amabas…?

\- Sí. No como ahora, obviamente, porque el amor va creciendo conforme uno va conociendo más a quien ama…

\- O va disminuyendo al ver que no es capaz –no lo dejó romper el contacto visual.

\- Me moría por besarte… Quería hacerte reaccionar de alguna manera, y estuve a un paso ese día. Me tuve que contener, y te dije lo primero que sabía podía hacerte aterrizar de donde estuvieras. Sabía que no lo tomarías en serio, que creerías que era una más de mis bromas pervertidas, pero te quería ya, Yuuri. Vine a Hasetsu queriéndote.

\- ¿…por lo que hice en la fiesta…?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No pensaste que fui patético…?

\- Pensé que lo eras cuando dabas visos de no querer recuperarte, al ver cómo te aislaste de todos, incluso de Celestino. Habían patinadores que ni siquiera habían logrado clasificar y andaban de conquistadores y coquetas, pero tú, nada. Yurio decía que era mejor que ni siquiera te mirásemos y, debo decir con vergüenza, que le obedecí. Hasta aquel momento… -sonrieron- Cuando viniste, con la corbata en tu mano y la camisa medio desabotonada, a retarlo a un duelo de baile, todos nos sorprendimos. Pero fuiste culpable de muchas hemorragias nasales al danzar semi desnudo ante nosotros, en esa barra –se llevó algunas almendras a la boca, mientras Yuuri se hidrataba como si hubiera estado en el desierto todo el día.

\- …qué vergüenza. Debió confirmar que yo era un idiota y perdedor absoluto…

\- En realidad, cuando los derrotaste de manera estrepitosa, Yurio aceptó que tu error había sido no elegir la secuencia de coreografía correcta en base a tus sensaciones personales, porque el talento ya lo tenías, y en una dimensión que no tienes idea. Ojo, con esto no desacredito a Celestino, tu autoestima es algo que debes mejorar de manera personal, ya que aunque el resto intentemos ayudarte, depende solo de ti.

\- Lo sé… -suspiró- Pero, dentro de toda la vergüenza que les hice pasar

\- Nos alegraste a todos la noche, Yuuri.

\- Bueno, sí, supongo… Dentro de todo eso, no me arrepiento de haber bebido, porque… Logré hablar, e incluso bailar, contigo.

 _Volví a besarlo, y apoyé nuestras frentes con cariño. Yuuri, si supieras que en la pista de patinaje no perdiste tu primer beso, sino probablemente el décimo…_

\- Ya he anotado que pediré unas veinte botellas de champagne para nuestra noche de bodas…

\- Tonto –le dio un golpecito en el hombro, y dejó que le besara la mano- Viktor

\- ¿Hum?

\- …yo, quiero preguntarte algo que no pregunté en su momento.

\- Sabes que puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras –le regaló la más radiante de sus sonrisas, y lo ayudó a sentarse frente a frente con él. Aunque habían hecho costumbre mutua el salir a pasear con Maccachin, ese día agradeció no haber llevado a su perrito.

\- Pues… Viktor, ¿me besaste antes de ese día en la pista de patinaje… en la fiesta…?

 _Tragué saliva, y solté una risita nerviosa que fue más que expresiva._

\- …por Kamisama…

\- Jajaja, calma, calma –acarició su rostro– No puedo negarlo, Yuuri. Ayudé a Celestino a llevarte a tu habitación, junto con Chris. Y bueno, los… sacaste muy… agresivamente, de ahí, para quedarnos a solas –Yuuri lo miraba aterrado- Volviste a pedirme que fuese tu entrenador, como ya lo habías hecho. Juro que no me aproveché –le creyó, sintiendo una decepción inocente- Pero no pude resistirme. Lamento haberte quitado tu primer beso sin que fueras consciente de si deseabas o no dármelo, pero… Aunque nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, tu _Eros_ natural derrotó mi cordura.

 _Y todo eso fue dicho con la expresión con la que se le explica a un niño cuánto es uno mas uno._

 _Viktor y yo…_

 _Dioses…_

\- …soy una bestia total. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo…? –cubrió su rostro, angustiado.

\- Porque estabas intoxicado por el alcohol. Y porque solo yo sé hasta dónde llegamos esa noche, Yuuri. Jamás se lo conté a nadie, porque era tu derecho hacerlo. Y porque deseaba que se volviese a repetir, sin ser los personajes que competían sobre el hielo.

\- Te herí –no le entendió de primera- En esa cena, luego de los anillos. Te herí –descubrió su rostro húmedo, adolorido por su propia estupidez- De seguro fue un momento especial para ti, tú lo recordabas, por eso me tratabas de esa manera desde que llegaste a Japón, y yo… Lo siento. Lo siento tanto… Te mereces a alguien que

\- Me merezco lo que vine a buscar desde Rusia, y punto final. No hay día en que me arrepienta de haber hecho lo que hice, y el propio Yakov lo entendió el día en que te vio superarme. Así que acéptalo de una vez. Ahora, es mi turno –sonrió, de manera dulce, tranquilizándolo.

\- …hazlo…

\- ¿Me odiaste el día que te besé frente a todos…?

 _Algo de mi idiotez empieza a contagiarlo, ¿cierto?_

\- No. Yo –bajó la mirada, sonrojado- no entendía por qué lo hiciste, y honestamente me sentí muy extraño, pero… De alguna manera, sentí que era lo que había estado esperando desde el día en que te vi patinar por primera vez…

 _Me hubiera atrevido a más en ese momento, pero me limité a besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios… dulces, tersos… No sé si me considerarían muy afeminado por pensar de esa manera, pero, ¿qué otra hay? Lo amo. Lo amo por completo, y de manera tan pura que incluso la idea de hacerle el amor me resulta algo tan natural. Tan inocente como él._

\- Mi turno… -susurró, aun con el corazón acelerado, y Viktor asintió- Tú… ¿deseas ir más allá conmigo…?

\- ¿A qué más allá te refieres? No me gusta la idea del suicidio, Yuuri.

\- ¡No hablo de eso! –el otro rió- Oi, estoy preguntando algo serio…

\- Lo sé. Pero te tomas en serio algo que es muy natural, si hablas de amarnos por completo… Y si te refieres a si deseo que seamos algo más que prometidos, pues, recuerda que llevo cinco años pidiéndote matrimonio incluso ante los medios. Eso te da una idea de cuán más allá deseo ir, ¿verdad…? –Yuuri se abrazó a sí mismo, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero luego susurró.

\- Me casaré contigo el año que viene… –Viktor lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- ¿…bromeas…?

\- No. Lo haré. Incluso antes si… podemos –los ojos de Viktor iluminaron la noche por un instante. Sin embargo, Yuuri continuó- Pero no hablaba de eso, Viktor. Ese día, cuando acordamos este concurso, ¿qué pasó entre nosotros…?

 _Lo miré a los ojos, y él me miró a mí._

 _Sí, habíamos eludido esa conversación, y ahora era necesario tenerla._

 _Abrí la boca para contestar, pero una pareja nos pidió autógrafos, al reconocernos._

 _Y la pregunta quedó sin respuesta. Nuevamente._

\- . -

El día llegó.

Era un nuevo "Onsen on Ice", un evento casi local y un tanto turístico, si se consideraba que la familia Nishigori se había aliado con los Katsuki para promocionar por lo alto la situación.

Pero lo cierto era que había dos personas sumamente nerviosas y temerosas de lo que iba a ocurrir minutos después.

Y no, uno de ellos no era Katsuki Yuuri…

…y el otro tampoco era Otabek Altin.

¿El mundo estaba por acabarse, Rusia había entrado en guerra, los habían mandado a la quinta esfera del infierno por alguna broma de mal gusto…?

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Nada más contrario a lo real.

Los trajes a juego tenían los perfectos cuerpos en su interior, y los peinados característicos de cada uno también sumaban a la belleza masculina del conjunto.

El día anterior, incluso, el buen Viktor se había llevado a Otabek a beber, luego de que los tocayos de nombre anunciasen que se irían a pasear, sin siquiera invitarlos. Aunque no a ellos, Chris había bromeado con Phichit, y el resto de amigos patinadores visitantes, que aquello más que una salida previa de compañeros lucía como una despedida de solteros.

Y en efecto. Eso había parecido. Sobre todo si se considera que los mayores llegaron luego de dos horas, y se quedaron otras cuatro a la espera de sus respectivos amores, en la salita de recepción de Yu-topia.

Los Yuris, por su parte, muy sueltos de huesos, llegaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y en dos gritos los mandaron a dormir, como una divertida imitación de unas esposas mandonas.

\- _Se van a vengar, te apuesto…_

\- _No me importa, Katsudon-kun. Son demasiado odiosos, y yo quería hacer turismo._

\- _Jajaja, tienes razón. Piensan que cuidándonos como si estuviésemos embarazados van a lograr preservarnos para siempre a su lado._

\- _¿Aun piensan eso? Otabek va a oírme…_

Se habían despedido, y entraron silenciosamente en las habitaciones que, con timidez, Yuuri compartía con Viktor bajo aprobación de su familia, y Yurio había pedido para que tanto él como Otabek estuviesen en el mismo lugar del evento, desde hacía dos semanas, junto a los otros.

Un pequeño paraíso, un aceptar ya por completo en el seno familiar adoptado que existía un tema común más allá de la belleza de su vocación.

Así iban, recordando, caminando hacia la pista, esa cálida sensación de unos brazos atrayéndolos contra el cuerpo contrario, en silencio, en una atmósfera cargada de misticismo y amor incondicional.

\- _¿Me odiarás si perdemos…?_

\- _Te odiaré si sigues creyendo que un evento como este es más importante que tú, Otabek…_

\- _¿Me odiarás si me sale mal un salto…?_

\- _Dudo mucho que exista un solo salto en el mundo que no llegue a salirte, Viktor…_

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Celestino sonrió, llevando a Viktor y a Yuuri por los hombros, él radiante, igual que el japonés, mientras que la piel de por sí blanca del ruso parecía a punto de desaparecer.

Y por su parte, Yakov intentaba por todos los medios hablar con Yurio, al igual que Otabek, mientras el ya no tan pequeño ruso se dedicaba en ese instante a mandar besos volados a todo el mundo.

Pero como todo, la inauguración a cargo de un sensual Chris envuelto en un traje de malla casi transparente que produjo más de un centenar de desmayos entre las féminas asistentes, que fue seguida por las presentaciones de programas cortos de los amigos invitados, llegó a su fin.

Había sido todo tan esplendoroso… y sensual. Es decir, tan… tan Chris, que Viktor y Otabek habían carraspeado, incómodos, cuando notaron ciertas mejillas sonrojadas. Los otros en cambio, fieles a un acuerdo previo de apoyo incondicional en el programa "Hagámoslos sufrir por ser tan inseguros", habían hasta suspirado de tanto en tanto. Pequeños granujas, pensaron ambos, acordando casi por telepatía demostrarles cuán _Eros adulto_ podían llegar a ser.

Las pequeñas trillizas, que habían dejado sus rasgos redondeados e infantiles para convertirse en unas versiones cada vez más estilizadas de su hermosa mamá, se encargaron de recoger todos y cada uno de los obsequios lanzados al favorito de turno, habiendo preparado especialmente unas cajitas adornadas para todos ellos. No había ganadores o perdedores, e incluso lograron llenarse todas las cajas en la misma medida. Y fue hermoso ver que las fans de JJ se mostraban más amables, luego de que aquella vergonzosa presentación de aquel corto en el GP de Barcelona llevase a su amado por un leve precipicio existencial.

Ya no eran rivales con las fans de Yurio. E incluso la novia preciosa de JJ las asesoraba en temas de belleza.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios recuerdos. Unos deprimentes, y otros dichosos… Y así, luego de aquellos instantes de remembranza y alegría desbordante, llegó el momento.

\- Como todos saben, se realizó una pequeña votación por la página web de Yu-topia, habiéndose definido por medio de una encuesta el orden de las presentaciones. Por lo que, en este momento –mientras Yuko hablaba por el megáfono, Yurio se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, y le regaló una sonrisa a su pareja. Ambos lucían imponentes en un conjunto platinado, similar al del _Agape_ , pero con bordados solo dignos de la exquisita textilería moderna de Kazajistán- la primera pareja nos deleitará con una coreografía elaborada por ambos, inspirada por la canción _Nothing else matters_ , de Metallica…

\- Salgamos a hacer lo que sabemos… -Yurio le susurró, apretando con disimulo su mano.

\- …hagámoslo –sonrió, sin mirarlo, pero aumentando el apretón- Y dejemos que el cuerpo hable por sí solo.

Fue inevitable para Yuri recordar todo en esos segundos previos, mientras caminaba hacia la pista. Aquel cumpleaños de ensueño…

\- _¿Qué ocurre, no te sientes cómodo con ellos? –había preguntado, haciendo un alto al nuevo duelo de baile con el cerdo ebrio, en Yu-topia, donde habían decidido celebrar el magno acontecimiento, luego de encontrarlo tras su búsqueda preocupada al notar su ausencia._

\- _…necesitaba un poco de aire…_

\- _¿Y por eso viniste a la zona de las pozas? –había reído, divertido- Vamos, entre tú y yo no hay secretos. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?_

Amigos. Claro, Otabek lo recordaba. Un suspiro como el que se le acababa de salir, angustiado, temeroso, había sido su respuesta inicial. Pero era el héroe kazajo, ¿verdad? Ya era el momento de pedir a su rey hada.

\- _Lo somos, es cierto. Pero eso no impide que me moleste que te diviertas con otros._

\- _¿Eh? –las mejillas se le habían coloreado, y su corazón había lanzado un concurso interno por ver cuál latido era el más rápido- Son… solo mis amigos…_

\- _Como yo… Antes preferías mi compañía únicamente._

\- _¡Y eso no ha cambiado, ¿por qué estaría aquí sino, en mi cumpleaños?!_

\- _Porque te hartan Katsuki y su embriaguez, lo dijiste hace un rato, antes de que empezaran a bailar._

\- _¡Pues tú tienes la culpa!_

\- _¿Yo? –había volteado, descolocado por ese reclamo- ¿Qué diablos he hecho para que me digas eso?_

\- _¡Claro que sí! Todos bailando, todos riendo, todos girando… ¡Y ni una maldita vez me pediste hacerlo!_

Se acomodaron en sus sitios. Y las mejillas de Yuri se tiñeron en carmín. Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente a punto de estrenarse en esa pista de amor. Él solito se había expuesto, sin limitaciones ni miedos. También ya harto de fingir.

 _Lo había mirado, como si fuera el primer día en que lo conoció. Y maldiciendo la ausencia de sus patines, se acercó a él, sonriendo internamente con triunfo al notar cómo el rostro del ya adulto, aunque menor que él, se relajaba, posiblemente sabiendo ya lo que iba a ocurrir._

\- _Lo lamento._

\- _…no… no hay problema, yo… Debí pedírtelo también…_

\- _No, me corresponde a mí._

\- _¿Ha? ¡Oi, no me trates como a una princesa, idiota! –pero todo reclamo quedó reducido a nada cuando por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, Otabek tomó su mano, y elevó con cuidado su mentón._

\- _Me conoces, ¿verdad? Sabes bien que las cosas temporales no van conmigo. A mí no me interesa ser solo el campeón de Kazajistán cada año, y día a día intento mejorar para alcanzarte… Tristemente en eso nos parecemos y sigues corriendo hacia adelante, ganándole a mis piernas –sonrieron, presas de los nervios- Pero hay algo en lo que ya no puedo permitirte huir más, Yuri._

La melodía melancólica inicial empezó a sonar luego de que cada uno se ubicara en una esquina opuesta de la pista, en cuclillas, con esa posición característica de los patinadores al empezar con un giro bajo. Ninguno miraba al otro, sino que mantenía una expresión exquisita perdida en el pasado, hacia el público. Y fueron deshaciéndose en sus propias presencias de a pocos, como flores en botón en la primavera, hasta que el vocalista empezó a dejarse oír.

\- _¿…de qué hablas…? –sus ojos verdes se sentían húmedos. Solo en ese momento, sabiendo a dónde lo estaba llevando Otabek, deseó poder tener a Yuuri al lado, para que le aconsejara qué decir. Y a Viktor, para que le ayudara a no soltar una bestialidad._

\- _Te amo –así de directo, sin darle opciones- Ya no tienes la tierna edad que me llevó a quererte imitar, ni los quince que me impulsaron a atreverme a ser tu amigo. Ya eres un adulto, y, demonios –apoyó su frente en la suya-, me siento tan cruel al exponer esto en un día que es solo tuyo, pero… No puedo más –un sollozo se había dejado oír, desde la garganta del kazajo- Ya no puedo ser solo tu amigo, Yuri, pero tampoco puedo obl_

\- _¿Cuándo me has obligado a algo que yo no quiera…? –Yuri lo obligó a mirarlo, y ambas humedades se respondieron en el acto- No te perdonaré nunca si me dejas. Jamás podrás alcanzarme en el patinaje, porque soy Yuri Plisetsky. Pero… Quiero que te estés a mi lado, Altin. Te elijo como mi pareja… para siempre._

Avanzaron, en sentidos opuestos todo el tiempo, con sus propias características piruetas, como si se encontrasen en un muy privado momento de práctica de programa corto.

Otabek hablaba con su cuerpo de aquellas sesiones de ballet en las que unas articulaciones tiernas pero no delicadas como las de los niños rusos habían limitado lo que probablemente lo habría introducido en el equipo del tradicional semillero de prodigios del patinaje artístico. Su sueño había estado en proceso de desvanecimiento por aquellos días, de modo que, en un momento dado, los pasos de su coreografía imitaron a los suaves y curveados azotes de brazos del _Agape_ de Yurio, como si en esa época inicial su inocencia hubiese vencido sobre la necesidad de ser uno más en un grupo tan diferente…

Y Yurio, que se caracterizaba siempre por el empleo de la sensual ternura de su cuerpo en formación, ahora lo había convertido en casi una máquina de guerra contra el hielo. Los saltos estilizados que Lilia había logrado imprimir en su mente y músculos casi a cincel, estaban en ese momento relegados por aquellos pasos casi idénticos a las danzas que solo podían atribuirse al kazajo que lo acompañaba en esa nueva aventura.

Giros enérgicos, saltos triples y cuádruples que aunque a diferentes estilos, como si hubiesen intercambiado almas, estaban perfectamente sincronizados, empezaron a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que en verdad estaban mostrando al mundo…

No, no era solo el mensaje encriptado en el _Yuri on Ice_ de Yuuri…

No era esa descripción solitaria del convencimiento gradual de la compañía recién descubierta por un joven talentoso sin confianza en sí mismo.

Tampoco, porque les parecía innecesario, eran una alianza en forma de cualquier cosa visible.

 _Lo demás no importa…_

Otabek vivía prendado de esos ojos verdes de guerrero desde que los vio, más que del cuerpo que a otros les arrancaban suspiros por parecer delicado como el de una mujer. Otabek había caído rendido ante la determinación de un niño que tenía claro desde un inicio qué era lo que quería alcanzar, convirtiéndose sin quererlo en el objetivo de un ser que creía desconocer.

Y Yurio, para el kazajo, Yuri a secas, había quedado enamorado irremediablemente de ese respetuoso instante en el que un hombre mayor a él había alabado entre líneas el alma que le pertenecía y de la cual estaba orgulloso, atreviéndose incluso a pedirle ser su amigo. No había sido tan arrogante como el cerdo al considerarse como tal desde que se conocieron, o como el viejo patinador decrépito al considerarlo poco más que una especie de presidente de su club de fans. No. Otabek lo trataba como a un igual, y por ello…

Un triple Axel perfectamente ejecutado, los hizo encontrarse al medio de la pista, frente a frente, en el instante en el que el vocalista hablaba de la proximidad más allá de la distancia…

Y ocurrió, sin siquiera haberlo ensayado.

El salto de Otabek, con los brazos replegados a la altura de su pecho, y el de Yurio, con los suyos extendidos hacia arriba, terminaron ocasionando que al caer, diesen la impresión de darse un gentil abrazo. Sonrieron, sin detener la coreografía, pero con los rostros coloreados en un natural carmín.

\- _No quiero que tengamos roles definidos…_

\- _…aun si nos ven así, no me importa. Porque sé que tú me ves como lo que soy, y solo me interesa tu opinión._

El resto de la melodía era una perfecta declaración de lo que había nacido entre ellos. La confianza adquirida, el saberse dueño libertario de la otra esencia. Saber que se tenían mutuamente en medio de salchows, toe-loops, y uno que otro flip; que aunque fuesen rivales en la pista, por el eterno deseo de Otabek de llevar un triunfo definitivo a su país, y la obstinación de Yurio de ser mejor que Yuuri y Viktor… eran más que eso.

Mucho más que eso.

Cerca al final, una secuencia armónica simulando la existencia de un espejo precioso frente a sí, los fue acercando en medio de giros y quiebres delicados pero masculinos, sin que los verdes y los oscuros dejasen de mirarse.

 _Tan próximos sin importar la distancia…_

 _…no podría ser mucho más de corazón…_

\- Eternamente confiando… -le susurró a Otabek.

\- Y nada más importa… -le juró con una sonrisa.

El último giro, antes de enlazar las manos como en el sello de su amistad inicial en lo alto de aquella construcción.

Para terminar pegados por las frentes, sin apartar la vista, con lo evidente gritando por fin en sus facciones, antes de que la melodía terminase en un abrazo que lo confirmó.

En sus brazos, Yurio dejó escapar una risita, y Otabek un atisbo de sollozo.

\- Gracias –dijeron mutuamente, mientras los aplausos se dejaban oír.

Y, _Gracias_ , susurraron luego, casi sin oírse, cuando la unión de sus cuerpos, más allá de sus manos, hizo retumbar a toda la pista.

\- . -

\- ¡YEAH, CONFIRMADO, LO SABÍA! –JJ los señaló con ambos brazos, gritando como si hubiera celebrado un triunfo suyo.

\- Jajaja, vaya, vaya… Yo también lo sospechaba, pero definitivamente ese tal Otabek ha resultado una cajita de sorpresas –Chris acarició las orejas de su gatito, y luego besó la mejilla del joven apuesto que, sentado a su lado, acunaba al minino, como si fuese el bebé de ambos- Mira que llevarse al hada rusa a la

\- Evita sugerir cosas como que esos dos ya hayan dado el siguiente paso, o matarás de un infarto a Yuuri y Viktor. Míralos –Georgi rió, señalando con el mentón a los susodichos, desde la tribuna. Asomándose tras la cortina, "los Nikiforov", como los había bautizado Emil, lucían verdes, mientras en el medio de la pista los tortolitos seguían besándose, como si nadie existiera.

\- ¡Jajaja, ahhh, debimos participar también tú y yo, Micky! –Emil lo abrazó por los hombros, y el otro lo apartó con un gritito.

\- ¡Calla! Ya te dije que dejes de decir estupideces –el pobre checo empezó a quejarse, haciendo pucheritos.

\- ¿Llegará a tiempo…? –sentado entre Guang-Gong y Leo, Phichit pensó en voz alta, aunque sin dejar de tomar fotos.

\- ¿Hum, quién…? –Mila y Sala hablaron al unísono, curiosas. Metros más allá, la buena de Minako, Mari y la madre de Yuuri intentaban detener la hemorragia nasal de Yuko.

\- El admirador de Katsuki, imagino –con su cara de vinagrillo de siempre, Seung Gil los miraba en silencio, hasta que se decidió a hablar- Hace mucho que no oigo a Katsuki hablar de él.

\- En realidad nunca habla de él, pero… Oh, ahí viene, ¡MINAMI-KUN!

Sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la efusividad de Phichit, el pequeño rubio del mechón pelirrojo avanzó, medio mirándolos, medio buscando a Yuuri. Y sonrió ampliamente al observar que, tras el retiro de la primera pareja, los otros dos se acercaban, aún enfundados en sus abrigos negros, y sin tomarse de las manos, pero mostrando a todos las alianzas doradas.

\- Me pregunto… ¿qué melodía habrás elegido, Yuuri-kun…?

\- A como van las cosas –Lilia le hizo dar un saltito aterrado, al hablarle a sus espaldas –creo que probablemente una canción que hable del amor incondicional también…

\- Ni siquiera Phichit lo sabe –Leo rió al ver cómo su amigo se mordía las uñas.

\- Jajaja, han sido unas semanas muy divertidas viendo cómo intentó hacer de todo para colarse a sus ensayos –Guang-Gong se puso a jugar con Maccachin.

\- ¡No se burlen! Yuuri me las va a pagar, ¡soy su mejor amigo, ¡esas cosas se comparten!

\- Cuando se trata del amor, es mejor ser un dictador del ser amado… -Georgi sentenció, muy a su estilo.

\- . -

\- _No… no es lo que parece, Yuko-chan…_

 _Aunque estaba también demasiado avergonzado como para pedir perdón por hacer esas cosas en su pista, no pude evitar reírme. Él, vestido solamente con sus interiores, y yo aferrado a su cintura, entre sus piernas… Sí, Yuuri, definitivamente Yuko creerá que te estaba enseñando a hacer estiramientos…_

\- _Viktor me enseñaba a_

\- _No hay algo por explicar. No es como si no supiera que son novios, Yuuri –intentó tranquilizarlo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz- Solo intenten no hacerlo aquí. Las niñas podrían verlos._

\- _¡Qué vergüenza, no volveré a patinar aquí!_

\- _Juro no volver a exponerlo._

 _Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. Me incliné hasta el límite de la súplica por el perdón, y hablé con mi corazón. Sabía que ella no nos juzgaba, pero era verdad. Había sido un idiota al permitirme exponer a Yuuri a un momento tan vergonzoso._

\- _Ya pasó. Ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir a casa, tu madre debe querer consentir a su yerno con un katsudon doble. Mira que ganar una vez más el oro es algo que sólo ha logrado Viktor hasta ahora…_

 _Y así, nos fuimos. Sin hablarlo, sin poder decirle que lo amaba, que aunque era un perfecto imbécil, deseaba estar así con él. Porque ya quería dar el siguiente paso. Ya quería que me viese enteramente a su merced._

\- Luego de… esta presentación tan… ardiente –todos los espectadores rieron al escuchar la voz de Hiroko. A causa de la indisposición de Yuko, era la encargada de anunciar al siguiente equipo- es hora de que nuestros participantes locales se presenten. Viktor, Yuuri, por favor, al escenario.

\- Debieron decirle cómo hacerlo en caso de emergencia… Bestias –Yurio refunfuñó, mirándolos con asco, cuando se acercaron al borde, riendo divertidos.

\- Es natural que ella no sepa cómo hacerlo. Además, toma en cuenta que prácticamente han estado encerrados en su habitación todas estas semanas… Me temo que no vayan a hacerlo bien.

\- ¿Temes, Altin? Ja, nos conviene totalmente –sus puños se apretaron con malignidad.

\- ¿De veras quieres tener una ventaja tan patética? –pero Otabek le bajó la energía en el acto.

\- …a veces te odio…

\- Pero en otras me amas, y eso me importa más –Yurio prefirió concentrarse en la presentación, o terminaría más rojo que el mechón de Yuko.

 _Si mamá estaba presentándonos, quería decir que Yuko-chan estaba ya echando a volar su imaginación… Jajaja, lo recuerdo muy bien._

 _Corrió a preguntarme, tras nuestro anuncio sobre el evento, cuál sería la coreografía…_

\- ¿Eh…? ¿Oi…? ¿QUÉ? –todos los espectadores, incluyendo, para asombro general, al propio Celestino, gritaron al ver lo que había debajo de los abrigos.

 _Yuri on Ice…_

 _…Stay close to me_

Solo que invertidos.

Le había costado tanto a Hiroko, la única cómplice de aquello, el arreglarlos. Porque Viktor era más alto, y sus tobillos y muñecas sobresalían. Y Yuuri era más pequeño, y se perdía tras el traje que lo había enamorado.

\- ¿Pero… no habían elegido ya a _Eros_? –Celestino y su voz cantarina reclamaron, con muchos movimientos de brazos y un deje de resentimiento.

\- Jajaja, sí, pero… Digamos que _Eros_ es muy peligroso actualmente –se guiñaron.

Hasta la pobre Lilia tuvo que esconderse tras un pañuelo blanco. Maldecía en ese momento haberse quedado cerca de Yakov.

\- _¿Seguro que quieres hacer_ Eros _…?_

\- _Es tu fuerte._ Yuri on Ice _es un tema que te compete solo a ti y aunque habla ahora también de mí en tu vida, me sentiría un invasor._

\- _Pero_ Stay close to me _es tu bandera. Y me sé la coreografía, sería solamente integrarla, ¿por qué desististe…? –Viktor lo miró a los ojos. Luego se puso de pie, cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación, que por ser más grande, hacía las veces de lugar de ensayo número dos, y volteó hacia él._

\- _Más allá de la coreografía que imitaste tan bien, ¿escuchaste la letra y observaste mi expresión facial, Yuuri?_

Celestino ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, así que entendió. Sonrojado, pero entendió. Y se limitó a apoyar con fuerza sus manos en ambos hombros, luego de toser.

\- Siempre he dicho que hacen lo que les da la gana –Yakov rumió con rabia, para luego reír bajito.

\- No sé qué planeen, porque ni siquiera tu madre ha dicho el tema… Solo espero que lo que hagan, lo hagan bien, Yuuri. Esta vez no quiero perder.

\- No lo haremos, Celestino. Esta coreografía es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo -Celestino lo miró a los ojos, y lo abrazó.

\- Quiero verte brillar. Porque al fin tu sueño se está haciendo realidad, Yuuri…

 _No… Mi sueño se hizo realidad ese día… Gracias a_ Eros _._

\- _…no –bajó la mirada con timidez- La verdad es que, nunca he sido tan analítico. Lo siento._

\- _No, no es un reproche. Es solo que deseaba saber si debía explicar todo desde un inicio._

\- _¿Desde un inicio? –lo vio acercarse a la mesa de noche, y elegir una melodía en el reproductor._

\- _Elegí_ Stay close to me _como un mensaje cifrado… para la persona destinada a quererme…_

Asintió a su antiguo entrenador, y luego a Viktor.

Con agilidad, se plantaron en medio de la pista, espalda con espalda. Sin poder contener una sonrisita cómplice y hasta cierto punto, pícara.

\- Maldito Yuuri, ni siquiera a mí me comentó algo… ¡Y me hizo amanecerme intentando que Viktor se viese menos _Eros_ que él!- Minako parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

\- Creo que ha trabajado en vano, sensei, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría superar a Yurio y su príncipe? –Mari no dejaba de saludar con la mano al ruso menor, quien la miraba rabioso.

\- Es que, ellos no planean ganar este evento –Hiroko habló suavemente, sonriendo- Si bien es cierto probablemente lo hagan, hay un motivo mayor para que ellos hayan decidido no decirle a nadie sobre esta coreografía.

\- ¿Cuál, madre…?

\- Observen…

\- ¿Eh? –en las tribunas, todos fruncieron el ceño. La postura inicial no igualaba en nada a ninguna de las dos responsables de esos trajes tan característicos, ¿qué estaban planeando?

\- Como ese cerdo de porquería haya jugado sucio… juro que lo mataré hoy mismo, delante de todos…

\- Oh… -soltó Otabek, haciendo cálculos mentales a la velocidad de la luz, y luego echó a reír.

\- ¿Oi, qué te pasa, qué sabes tú que yo no?

Y la música inició, sonando suavemente como el inicio de _Stay close to me_ …

 _Y Viktor empezó a bailar delante de mí…_

\- _¿Cómo…? –su corazón se rompió. Viktor… ¿amaba a alguien en ese momento…?_

\- _Sí. Sin conocer a esa persona, le empecé a contar sobre mis desdichas, y las suyas. Quizás no eres capaz de verlo incluso ahora, pero, el día que quedaste último en el Grand Prix, yo perdí._

\- _Quedaste primero, Viktor…_

\- _Perdí. Perdí el deseo de seguir, de crear, de emocionarme… en la misma medida en que lo perdiste tú mismo… Todo ese pilar lleno de maravillas se me fue en picada… Y yo…_

 _"Se potessi vederti…"_

 _Empecé a llorar en cuanto el aria llegó a ese momento. Viktor incluso bailándola en ese piso de madera se veía precioso, imponente, sentimental, divino… Pero recién en ese instante comprendí totalmente la intención de esa canción…_

 _Estaba solo antes de mí. Al igual que yo mismo._

\- _Hanarezuni sobaniite… Yuuri… Eso gritaba con cada movimiento, esperando que me oyeses –el japonés se deshacía en sollozos, abrazándose a sí mismo- Pero no venías, no acudiste…_

 _"Non te ne andare…" Por favor…_

\- _ho paura di perderti… di perder –Viktor se detuvo, y ocultó el rostro en sus manos, sin poder seguir._

El sonido característico de un DJ a punto de cambiar una canción se dejó oír, descolocando a todos, que ya habían estado a un paso de ponerse de pie, para acudir a disfrutar la presentación.

Y _Eros_ hizo acto de presencia, arrancando una risa en la pareja que, hasta ese instante, no había movido un solo cabello.

\- _No me iré. Nunca –lo abrazó con fuerza, y fue recibido con desesperación. Ambos sin poder cortar el libre fluir de los sentimientos internos- Idiota… fui un idiota al no tomarme esa foto contigo al dejar el estadio…_

\- _Idiota fui yo al querer hacerme el gracioso, sabiendo quién eras. Te hice daño. Lo siento –buscó su mirada, con amor- Pero tú ganaste, japonesito –sonrieron- Al final apareciste, en la fiesta, solo tú fuiste capaz de quitarme ese dolor. Me devolviste la vida, y me enamoraste. No puedo por eso patinar más esta melodía, Yuuri. Ya no hay algo que me motive a hacerlo._

\- _Algún día, sin embargo, quiero hacerlo contigo –justo en ese instante, recordaban, la última parte del aria se dejó oír- Juntos… Ya estoy listo para hacerlo, Viktor…_

Pero… tampoco era _Eros_.

\- Si te perdiste el evento clasificatorio de Chūgoku, Shikoku, y Kyūshū, en donde debutaron Katsuki y Nikiforov como patinador y entrenador, es obvio que no lo sepas… pero… -Otabek lo desesperó con tanto misterio.

\- Ahora sí se me agotaron las posibilidades –Phichit pareció hundirse en su butaca.

Pero a su lado, el rostro de Minami empezó a transformarse de la expectación a la incredulidad extrema.

\- Hum, no he oído nunca esa, ¿es un mambo…?

 _Viktor rió como nunca cuando le dije qué deseaba patinar con él._

\- _Estuvo bueno el chiste, Yuuri –lo acomodó en su pecho- Pero debemos elegir uno que nos haga ganar._

\- _No quiero ganar de esa manera. No exponiéndonos. Si analizamos nuestra situación actual, pues… -se sonrojó- el objetivo inicial se cumplió._

\- _Es cierto. No con un vals, como pensaba podía ser, pero si gracias a un par de arias…_

\- _No creo que_ Eros _cuente como una. Va más por el lado de una melodía sensual._

\- _Jejeje, el límite entre_ Agape _e_ Intoxicated _, lo sé… Pero no te termino de entender. Nunca hablas de él, y en los regionales, pues_

\- _Fui arrogante, lo sé. Pero los años que han transcurrido me han hecho corregir mi error, Viktor. Después de todo, lo que él hizo conmigo es casi lo que yo hice contigo…_

\- _¿Eh? –lo miró escandalizado._

\- _Arjjj, ¡ESO no! Demonios, eres demasiado sucio… ¡Hablo de imitarme! Él… Su programa corto fue el mío de hace años…_

\- _Quieres devolverle el favor entonces…_

\- _No. Quiero tener el honor de imitarlo aunque sé que no lograré llegar a su nivel._

Y sí.

Era la realidad.

\- Es un boogie –Chris volteó hacia el pequeño cuando obtuvo su respuesta, quien lloraba emocionado- Es… es…

\- …tu Programa Libre de los regionales… -susurró Phichit, con asombro.

 _La palabra diversión muy pocas veces había habitado en mis presentaciones cortas o libres. Pero en ese momento…_

 _AMAZING!_

 _En verdad era la cosa más divertida del universo. Y lo hermoso del caso es que ambos habíamos logrado manejarla tan bien y con tanta armonía que éramos en verdad un espejo del otro._

 _¿Cómo es que Yakov nunca me había enseñado a ser así en la pista? ¿Cómo es que no pude enseñárselo a Yuuri?_

 _Minami-kun era un maestro en potencia y el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear tener. El apoyo que tuvo hacia Yuuri era algo que solo un verdadero fan podía demostrar. Y sin embargo, no lo dejó ahí. Carta a carta, mail a mail, era parte de nuestra familia._

 _Aunque mi cerdito sea a veces tan frío…_

Minami estaba al borde de la pista, viéndolos con lágrimas en los ojos. Viktor era un patinador de élite, un hombre que podía pasar por Dios. Y sin embargo, él nunca lo había admirado. Él amaba inocentemente a Yuuri como a un hermano mayor, como a un ídolo al cual considerar una meta a alcanzar.

Y ahora, ese dios, _su dios,_ estaba patinando su programa.

Podía morir en paz luego de ese día.

\- No se vale –Yurio le dio una palmada en la espalda, riendo- le ayudaste y eso no estaba incluido en las reglas.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, yo nunca

\- Eso es lo menos importante ahora… ¿Qué esperas? –la música había iniciado de nuevo- ¡Vamos a bailar!

Y tras el empujón de Otabek, todos entraron a la pista, bailando al ritmo del _Minami's Boogie_.

\- . -

Como era de esperarse, Minami ganó el evento. En medio de risas, y vítores, Otabek y Yuuri, por estar mas o menos a la misma altura, lo hicieron pasear en hombros, seguidos por el resto de patinadores. El pequeño no cabía en sí de felicidad, tanto que llegó a robarle un beso a Yuuri.

Viktor ya no lo vio con tanto cariño luego de ello, pero cuando le tocó el turno de ser besado, todos rieron ante su mirada de espanto, solo digna de Micky.

Y, como era de esperarse, ¡hubo fiesta!

Viktor pidió una vez más la mano de Yuuri, y esta vez fue él el ayudado por el pequeño del mechón rojizo: contestó de manera apresurada por Yuuri, e incluso les regaló en ese instante los boletos de Luna de Miel.

Chris se ofreció gentilmente a regalar lo necesario para aquella noche especial, para horror de Yuuri y satisfacción de Viktor.,

Pero ellos, en la noche de su boda, se limitaron a mirarse. A observar ese sueño hecho realidad que era el otro, en sus brazos, con los ojos cielo fundiéndose en la oscuridad luminosa de su salvador.

\- _Ya estoy listo para hacerlo, Viktor…_

 _Se me secó la garganta. Mi mente voló a mil por hora, ilusionada, pero no debía forzarlo. Me repetía mil veces al día que amarlo como nos amábamos era suficiente._

\- _Está bien. Algún día patinaremos_ Stay clo

\- _No, Viktor. Ya estoy listo._

 _El héroe kazajo raptó al hada rusa_ , habían dicho alguna vez los medios sobre Otabek y Yurio…

… _el rey ruso ha desposado al emperador japonés_ , dijeron sobre Viktor y Yuuri, al día siguiente de la ceremonia de su unión.

Pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía que en esa habitación, bajo el influjo de _Eros_ tras _Stay…_ , un vals de pieles escarchadas se había dejado oír, suave, delicado. Sin dejar de ser masculino.

Como Otabek, sin querer asumir roles establecidos, los labios habían sido efectivos en igual medida que las manos al momento de arrancar suspiros. Lo que el hielo, el cuero y la tela a veces rasgaban con crueldad en los entrenamientos, fue curado mágicamente con la tibia humedad del amor.

Piel transparente como la seda ligeramente revivida en color a causa de la emoción de saberse amada… Piel oriental teñida de cada vez menos tonalidad amarilla al cubrirse con el rubor de la primera experiencia.

Las manos parecían seguir el ritmo de _Eros_ , de _Agape_ , del resto de melodías que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a oír mientras salía a correr, a causa del reproductor aun en funcionamiento. Hasta que _Yuuri on Ice_ apareció en el momento justo y preciso para que con su ritmo, las caricias migraran al sur, para que les recordara lo que era descubrir un paso más del amor, rumbo a la cima del éxtasis.

Se amaban, ¿alguien en su sano juicio, incluyendo a Yuuri, podía negarles ese derecho? Nadie, ni siquiera quien hubiese sido el causante de la existencia de la vida. ¿Pero qué es la vida, un frenesí…? Cerebro idiota, que metía estupideces en medio del sopor del ensueño.

Respiración agitada, la invasión delicada que intentaba contener la natural ansiedad del deseo. Dedos unidos, miradas que mataban, y al mismo tiempo, intentaban decir que todo estaba bien.

\- _Ya estoy listo…_

¿Podía haber existido en su vida algo más perfecto que ese momento?

Viktor sonrió, otorgándole a su cuerpo un nuevo ritmo que solo Yuuri llegaría a conocer hasta el final de sus días en esa vida creada por él.

\- _Lo estuve desde el día que te conocí…_

Probablemente ganaría otra medalla de oro en el siguiente Grand Prix… Probablemente Yuuri lo pondría en aprietos hasta que la diferencia, una vez más, entre ellos, fuese la milésima de punto a causa del típico error de su amor de perder la verticalidad cada vez que lograba verlo entre la multitud, acariciando su anillo.

Probablemente tendría que matar a Otabek si se enteraba que Yurio no era más su bebé _inocente_.

Pero, aunque probablemente el mundo se llegase a acabar mañana…

Atesoraría cada segundo de esa piel escarchada.

Porque ya no concebía el mundo sin su delicioso katsudon que lo había conquistado para siempre.

 _Partiamo insieme_

 _Ora sono pronto…_

 _Mi dulce Yuuri._


End file.
